Miracle of Adaptation
by StarWarrior72
Summary: Luke has recently been discovered by Vader, who has brought him back to the Emperor in order to obtain permission to keep him safe. Things don't go as planned. Of course they don't go as planned! Skywalkers and planning just flat out don't mix.


Vader felt himself itching to reach out to his son, who continued to writhe on the floor, sobbing out screams. He hated his master for what he was doing to Luke, but there wasn't a thing in the galaxy he could do.

Luke's head snapped back again, and his frantic eyes met Vader's. Vader felt his son's realization as he sensed his father's pain, and against all odds, the boy smiled slightly. Vader forced himself to return the smile, but Luke's was ripped away by another agonized wail.

_Why can't you let him go?_ Vader thought, looking up at his master. _He's only a boy. Let me take him home, and keep him away from the war. He wouldn't be a danger anymore, he would never threaten you. _

Palpatine released Luke from his Force lightning, and Luke gasped desperately, and started a pain ridden crawl to his father.

Vader knelt down and gently took the boy's head in his hands. Luke's blue eyes gazed up at him, and Luke seemed to have been calmed. Vader carefully scooped up the slight form, wishing his master had chosen to let Luke go for good. Of course, that couldn't be true. Palpatine was enjoying Luke's pain, and didn't want him to die too soon, besides that, Force lightning could be very taxing on an ancient man such as the emperor.

Luke didn't speak, simply wrapping his arms around Vader's neck. Palpatine had already taken three breaks, and Luke seemed to know better than to hope that this one meant a true end.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I'm so sorry," Vader whispered.

Luke nodded weakly. Vader let him sit back a little bit, and they looked at one another for a long moment.

"Give the brat some water," Palpatine hissed from where he was leaning, panting, against his desk.

Vader felt a twinge of thankfulness, lifting the thermos and unscrewing the lid, holding it to Luke's mouth. Luke drank as quickly as he could, and the water began to spill across his hot face. Vader started to tip it back, but Luke caught in in his teeth.

"That's enough," Palpatine commanded, and Vader had no choice but to take back the water.

Vader stood up, and took a few steps back, knowing what was coming next. Luke watched him go, and Vader felt his hands start to shake. The first time Luke had watched him like that, there had been an accusatorial gleam in his eyes, but now there was only pleading.

_Be glad Obi-Wan hadn't started training you yet,_ Vader thought,_ I know this seems like the worst possible form of pain, Son. But believe me, he would make it far worse if you had been learning. I'm sorry I came for you, Luke. I should have left you where you were. I never imagined he would torture you like this. I thought he would just want to make certain that you hadn't learned of the Jedi, then he'd let me take you home._

Luke howled again and started to try to squirm to Vader, despite the energy still coursing through his veins.

Palpatine released an especially strong current, and Luke cried one more time before falling unconscious.

"Wake him," Palpatine ordered, and Vader took the water again and walked to the finally peaceful child.

"I'm sorry, Luke," he said again, splashing the water over his tousled blonde hair.

Luke gasped, and blinked up at his father.

"Is he gone?" he asked desperately.

Vader shook his head, and Luke started shaking.

"Get more water," Palpatine commanded, "Make sure he is fully conscious."

Vader nodded, "Yes, Master. May I take my son?"

"No."

Vader nodded, and watched the shaking form on the floor look up at his murderer._ Be brave, Luke._

He left the room, and found a sink, where he refilled the bottle. He started to return, but then he heard something he hadn't expected. A call from the street outside, "The Empire has a prince!"

Vader hurried to the window,_ He saw Luke! He must have seen Luke!_

"You idiot, the Empire doesn't have a prince. Lord Vader is the heir."

"You didn't see Vader leading him up to the Emperor's palace? Didn't you see the way Vader hugged him?"

"No, I didn't. Stop screaming about things that didn't happen, they'll have your life for this."

"The Empire has an heir!" the man shouted again.

_Yes, please spread the word,_ Vader thought, _Make killing Luke political suicide. Take my master's power over him away._

He searched the other speaker's mind, but found it sceptical, unbelieving of the man. _Damn, that man has a reputation for being crazy._ Vader thought, and he used the Force to tell the second man that it was true. He swayed as many people as he could as he continued his march towards his master's office. As he entered, he decided it was too dangerous to continue to have his consciousness making forays to other's minds while in his master's presence, and allowed mob mentality to take over.

When Luke saw him enter, he tried to come to him again. Vader hurried to the boy and tipped the water up against his lips. Luke drank desperately.

"Master, when I was bringing Luke to you, civilians spotted us. The word on the street is that the Empire has a new prince."

The prince in question leaned away from the water and pressed against Vader's chest, silently partaking of the only luxury he would ever possess again if Vader's plan went awry: attention.

"You were seen?" Palpatine demanded.

"Yes, Master."

"Idiot," Palpatine hissed under his breath. Then he raised his voice, "Why did you allow yourselves to be sighted?"

"I _thought_ I was bringing the Empire an heir," Vader answered sharply, "What will we do now?"

Palpatine looked at Luke with obvious distaste, "We'll have to allow him to live. Can he stand?"

Vader stood, cradling Luke, and gently put his feet on the ground, slowly setting his weight on his own strength. Luke stumbled and slumped against Vader, still crying weakly.

"He's in no state to travel," Vader said, carefully supporting Luke's chin as he began to hiccup small portions of the water he had been fed.

"Is he young enough that you could excuse it as a nap?"

"Master, he's fifteen," Vader said scathingly, "By this age I was running all across the galaxy, doing missions."

"Ah, but you were a Jedi, he's only a farmer."

Luke whimpered, and Vader hugged him a little bit tighter.

"Moisture farmers are hardworking people," Vader said, "We could claim that he's narcoleptic."

Palpatine shook his head, "I won't have our heir thought to be so weak."

Luke gasped something, and Vader pressed him against his tunic. Luke subsided, and started to slump again. Vader picked him up once again, and Luke yawned.

"Father," Luke said.

"Shut up, boy, can't you see we're busy?" Palpatine snapped.

"But—,"

"Silence!"

Vader patted Luke's back, and his son yawned again.

"Is there any way to get him home without having to pass him before the public?"

"No," Palpatine snarled, "If it weren't for your mistakes, this wouldn't be an issue."

Vader ignored him, merely focusing on his son.

"Father?" Luke asked again, "I can stand now."

Vader smiled, "That simplifies everything, doesn't it?" he put Luke down, and though he stumbled he remained upright.

"Stand up straight," Palpatine snarled.

Luke snapped to attention, and Anakin saw a few tears leak out of his eyes.

"That hurts him," he protested.

"It is only a short walk. He can bear the pain."

Luke nodded, looking up into his father's face with a brave expression on his face, "I'll be okay, Dad."

Vader nodded, and Luke walked towards the door. He hurried after his son, who waited until the door closed to look up at him, "What's happening? I – that – not again, right? You won't let him do that to me again, will you?"

Anakin shook his head firmly, and smiled at the boy, "Never. I didn't know that that was his intention for you. I'm sorry, but you're safe now."

"Am I really a prince?" Luke asked.

"I think you are," Anakin said, allowing himself to laugh.

"Does that make you a king?"

"I guess you could say that. I've never thought of myself as anything but an enforcer."

"I can't believe this day," Luke laughed at last.

Anakin smiled, "I bet you can't."

"When we get home, can I have some hot chocolate and go to bed?"

"Of course you can. You don't have any princely duties that I know of."

They stopped at the door, "Are you ready to face your subjects?"

Luke looked at him doubtfully, "I don't know about subjects, but I'm ready to face them."

"Remember to stand up straight, and don't be afraid to make eye contact, alright? If any of them try to hurt you, I'll protect you, I promise."

Luke drew himself up straight again, and Anakin smiled, reassured, "Go ahead, they'll part to let us to our ship."

He opened the door, and watched as Luke froze for a second, startled. The path to their ship was lined with citizens, and he saw the tips of Luke's ears turn red.

"They're all here to see _us?_" Luke hissed, amazed.

"Go on, Luke," Anakin said, "We'll talk when we get to our ship, all right?"

Someone waved, and Luke waved back, awkwardly. Anakin smiled at the crowd, placing a hand between his son's shoulder blades, and hurrying him along, a suggestion Luke seemed quite glad to take.

When they boarded, Luke darted one hand out and slapped the door mechanism to make it close so hard that he gasped.

"I don't think I like being a prince."

Anakin laughed, "I'm afraid you're going to have to live with it. Come on, let's get home before the mob beats us there."

Luke nodded with great conviction, "Yes, let's."


End file.
